


Spectacular

by sunlightlix (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Bassist Lee Minho, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guy In The Chair Felix, High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Spider-Han, Spider-Man Jisung, That’s the main info really, Woojin Is Jisung’s uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: Han Jisung tries to balance being normal kid and trying to get his crush Lee Minho to notice him and stoping crime and saving the city as Spider-Man





	Spectacular

_ He watched from afar at the scene play out in front of him from his spot in the scaffolding. In the center of the room was Minho, he was tied to a chair his head hanging low his body exhausted from fighting the bindings. It made Jisung’s blood boil but he couldn’t make a move, not yet. _

_ “Any sign of him yet?” “Nope nothing, but he’ll come. Remember we have him.” One of the men points to Minho, he throws his head to the side scowling “you won’t get away with this, Spider-Man will stop you.” “Keep telling yourself that kid. Spider-Man won’t even make it through the front door.” _

_ There it was, the perfect time to make his entrance, the guards were distracted plus it would be just the right amount of dramatic. He jumped down landing right in front of the chair Minho was tied to, the elder’s face lights up “Spider-Man!” “I hate to cut the party short but I think the pretty boy is going to have to come with me.” _

_ One of the men quickly takes aim at Jisung with his gun but the teen was quicker webbing him up. He jumps at the other guard grabbing him and pulling him up to the scaffolding and webbing him up there. Finally he jumps back down landing right in front of Minho, “I knew you’d come” “I always do.” _

_ He leans down untying the elder from his binds, the second he was free Minho shoots up grabbing his hand and dipping him down. Swiftly he pulls off the boy’s mask meeting his sparkling eyes. Jisung smiles leaning up and Minho’s lips get closer to his, he closes his eyes in anticipation feeling the latter’s breath against his lips. _

_ “Jisung” Minho says, but it didn’t really sound like him. “Jisung… Jisung…” the voice repeat again and again but it wasn’t Minho’s it was- _

“Han Jisung get up! You’re going to be late for school!” Woojin’s voice calls from down the hall of the apartment. Jisung shoots up taking in his surroundings, he’s in bed, no evil henchmen, no abandoned building, and most certainly no Minho. 

A loud groan came from the boy he flopped back down on his twin sized bed, it was a dream, an amazing, perfect dream about the most beautiful boy in the world, his crush, Lee Minho. 

He shoved his face into the pillow, trying to hide his blush, he’d been halfway to in love with Minho ever since freshman year, the same year he became Spider-Man. 

Jisung watched Minho in class a lot, he’d quickly realized that he’d fallen for him, _ hard. _It didn’t help that Minho was virtually in the same friend group as him, well, kind of. Minho was the bassist in his friends’ band, Stray Kids, he hardly knew Jisung existed.

A buzzing came from next to him, he quickly picked up his phone to look at what it was. 

_ Felix: where are you? _

_ Felix: we are already outside. _

_ Felix: if you don’t come downstairs in the next 5 minutes we are leaving without you. _

“Shit-” Jisung basically falls out of bed with how the shock that hit his system. He overslept, of course he did. Quickly he pulled a pants on and picked up a shirt off the ground changing into it. He shoved his homework in his bag while struggling to put a hoodie on.

“Jisung hurry! You’re gonna miss the train!” Woojin yells down the hall. “Yeah no shit!” He yells back. “Hey, language” “sorry…”

He brushes his teeth faster than a bullet and smooths his hair back with water. “Hey are you gonna eat something?” “I don’t have time!” Woojin grabs his wrist, Jisung stop amidst his panic turning around only to see a piece of toast being handed to him.

“You’re the best Wooj” “I know, now get to school.” “I’m going I’m going! Love you!” “Love you too.”

Woojin was Jisung uncle, he was hardly older than him, only two years, in fact he’d just graduated highschool four months ago but moved out of his parents house six months ago. Since Jisung didn’t have parents and had lived with Woojin his whole life when the latter offered to let him move in with him he quickly said yes.

Jisung started running down the stairs, he wasn’t going to make it in time if he went down them all. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, he quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around before hopping on the railing. He looked down the center of the stairwell, taking a deep breath he jumped down shooting his web shooter at the top. Just before hitting the floor he caught himself setting down his feet softly and letting go of the web. He smiled at himself for only a second before he remembered his friends were about to leave and he booked it outside.

“Felix it’s been six minutes can we just leave? Just because Jisung is late doesn’t mean we also have to be late.” “Just give him one more minute he’ll be here.” Changbin rubbed his eyes, it was not the first time Jisung was late and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

“Hey guys! How’s it going? good? that’s awesome well now that that’s out of the way let’s go” Jisung rambled running out of the building not even looking at them properly before running off down the street. “What? Jisung!” Felix grabbed his bag running after him, Changbin not far behind.

“Slow down!” Felix pleaded as if it would do anything, the poor boy still hadn’t even fully woken up and now he was chasing his friend down the streets of New York. “Come on” Changbin grabbed his hand picking up the pace after Jisung. “Jesus Christ when did he get so fast?” If only they knew.

Finally they reached the subway station all bolting down the stairs to their platform with only seconds to spare. They rushed past business men and college students waiting for their trains into a somewhat empty car, Felix instantly flopping down into an empty seat Changbin not far after him.

Jisung grabbed onto the the pole taking a quick breath. “How the fuck are you not panting?” Changbin questions wrapping his arm around Felix. Jisung quickly realizes his mistake, he needs a quick answer, “oh uh I took a yoga class with Woojin… it really helped with… breath control.”

“I didn’t know Wooj was into yoga.” “He’s not he just wanted to try it and I went with him, it wasn’t his thing though.” Changbin thankfully buys his excuse returning his attention to Felix “I think I just killed my lungs” he panted out, Changbin grabs his hand giving his knuckles a quick kiss.

“It’s better than waiting fifteen minutes for another train and being late.” Felix dives his head into the latter’s neck “I’m gonna take a nap, wake me up when we get there.” “It’s only ten minutes away” “and? I just ran like my life depended on it, I’m sleepy.” 

With that Felix curls into Changbin’s arm and drifts off, his head slowly bouncing around with the movement of the train. Jisung lets out a sigh turning his attention away from the couple, instead his eye is caught by a piece of graffiti done on the wall, something of Spider-Man, of _ him. _

“He’s awesome, right?” Changbin interrupts his staring, “what?” “Spider-Man, how he swing around the city and fights crime and stuff, it’s really cool.” Jisung smiles a little to himself “yeah I guess it is.”

The train comes to a quick stop almost sending Jisung to the floor, as the door sides open a boy with large eye bags hidden behind even larger glasses steps into the car.

“Tired Jeongin?” Changbin teases as the boy flops down across from them. “Don’t even start. I lost track of time while I was playing overwatch and forgot to do my homework until 2am.” The boy places his bag on the seat next to him leaning on it like a pillow.

Felix groaned moving around a little but ultimately digging his head further into Changbin’s shoulder. “maybe if you got off that game for once” he muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Hey I’m almost dimond! I can’t stop now the season ends in like a week!” He complains, Jisung comes and takes a seat next to him realizing it's probably not the best to stand.

He stared off at the wall again as his friends bickered on. Under the graffiti was the words _ ‘the hero that we deserve!’ _ He wanted to smile but he couldn’t help but frown. He could be better, he could always be better.

All the sudden the trainer stopped again nearly sending him on top of Jeongin. “Come on, twenty minutes till first period.” Changbin shook Felix awake grabbing his hand and pulling him off the train.

Jisung felt the cold fall air hit his face as they emerged from the subway station. It was a beautiful day, to bad he was going to spend it all inside.

He already couldn’t wait to patrol tonight and feel the wind whip past him, but until then he was just going to have to suffer through school.

He walked next to Changbin who was still dragging a half asleep Felix behind him. All the sudden someone shoves past him sending him into Changbin.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going Hwang!” He snapped seeing the lanky boy step in front of him. “Sorry Han, I didn’t see you there. You’re kinda hard to notice.” He snapped back. The two have hated each other ever since they met in the seventh grade, no one knew why they hated each other, not even them.

“Hey leave him alone Hyunjin” a sweet small voice came from behind him, a voice Jisung knew anywhere. Minho walked in front of him, his blue hair and pretty smile present as always. “Sorry about him.” He says quickly before rushing off to catch up with Hyunjin.

It was like the whole world stopped and there was only Minho, Jisung face felt hot as he stared at the elder walking away. “Earth to Jisung” Changbin waved his hand in front of his face trying to get him out of his flustered gaze.

“W-What?”

“Stop staring we have to get to class.”

—

Later that day Jisung found himself staring out the window wishing to be anywhere else other than geosystems. Without warning something hits him in the back of the head, he quickly turns only to see Hyunjin snickering, that asshole. Minho hits him in the back of the head telling him to knock it off then his eyes meet Jisung. Of course they sparkle with the sunlight coming through the window, he gives an apologetic wave before turning back to the front.

Jisung would probably be dying if he wasn’t so made a Hyunjin. “God I hate him” he whispers to Jeongin next to him. The younger looks up from his notes “he’s not that bad, plus why do you hate him anyways?”

Jisung chose to ignore the actual question “what do you mean he’s _ not that bad?” _ The boy’s face gets red, he pushes up his glasses “w-well he’s always nice to me and he’s really cool.” He leans slightly closer “you didn’t hear this from me but he said he’s friends with spider-man.”

Jisung nearly choked on his own spit. This was too good to be true. He knew that Hyunjin kinda had a thing for Jeongin but he didn’t know he’d go as far as to _ lie about knowing Spider-Man _, of course poor innocent Jeongin believed him.

Before he could tell Jeongin that Hyunjin was lying the bell rang, finally school was over. Jisung jumped out of his seat grabbing his bag and bolting out the room.

All he wanted was to be free of this hell they call high school. He kept running and running not exactly looking where he’s going until he hit someone hard sending them to the floor.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry-” he cut himself off when he saw the mess of blue hair on the ground with a bass case in hand. “Watch where you're going there Han, you’re gonna get someone hurt.” Minho let out a careless laugh brushing off his pant legs.

“Y-Yeah sorry, my bad.” He puffed out his cheeks trying to think of something to say. “Um are you guys playing tonight?” “Hm? Oh yeah, we’re playing some bar, it’s called placebo or something?”

His face lights up “oh I know that place! My uncle works there it’s right by our apartment.” “Oh you should come watch then! I’m sure Changbin would love to have you there.” A soft, genuine smile spread across his face, Jisung felt his chest get tight.

“Y-Yeah, I’d love to. I-I mean I’ll try my best to make it” “great! See you there Sung!” He gives him a quick pat on the back before walking away.

Jisung stand there in shock, slowly a large smile spread across his face. That really just happened. He ran out of the building a lot happier than before.

—

Was it a bad thing to wish for crime? Possibly. But Jisung was so bored tonight he was practically begging for it. He’d been on patrol for two hours and he hasn’t seen even a mugging.

He perched up on a fire escape pulling up his suit to look at his watch. 6:23. He sighed, it looks like New York decided to be crime free for the night, on the bright side, that meant that he could still go watch the band perform.

Finally he jumped down swinging to the next building, time to go home. This was the best part of the job, swinging around, feeling the wind seeing the city like no one else gets to. It was amazing.

He sees someone wave to him from the sidewalk, a little smirk spreads across his face under his mask. He does a quick flip before catching another web and waving back, there were a few people watching in awe at him, it made him happy, the same kind of happy he feels when he looks at Minho.

Finally he arrives back at his building making sure no one was around, they never were but it was always good to check. Quietly he back into the room closing his window and locking it back up.

Another good night out on the street. He pulls his mask off his head finally breathing clearly for the first time in hours. Turning around he heads to his closet to get ready for the perform only to catch something out of the corner of his eye, or rather someone.

Turning around fully he see Felix sitting at his desk staring at him in pure shock, it looked like he was about to have a stroke.

“O-Oh my god, you’re Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write this on Twitter a while back so here it finally is! I don’t normally like to start a fic if I don’t know how many chapters it’s going to be but I thoughts I’d just upload this, I’ll have the official number of chapters set hopefully by next update. Also be warned that I probably won’t update this that frequently since I want to finish my joker fic first but I’ll try + I’ll probably upload a few one shots between updates. Well that’s all for now, hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> -cammy
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunlightlix)
> 
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/sunlightlix)


End file.
